harvesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mom
"Mom" is a female who lives in the town of Harvest. She claims to be Steve Mason's mother, although he believes she's not actually his mother. She can be found in the kitchen of their home, baking cookies. History "Mom" is a proud member of the PTA (Parent Teacher Association), and a mother of three. Mom can be found baking cookies for the Gein Memorial Bake Sale; a charity provided to raise money for Mr. Moynahan to bury the homeless people who drop dead with no explanation when entering the town. All the reject/stale cookies can be seen in the trash, and she tells Steve that he can help himself to any of the rejected cookies, though the player cannot actually do this. Mom reminds Steve about the Lodge and how it's just the finest place in Harvest, and the most exclusive. She tells him how he needs to join before his 'time runs out'. A day before the bake sale, it is discovered that Mom has baked over 1,200 cookies, though she only takes 20 to the sale. Why she actually bothered to cook that many is unknown. Mom also seems to have a BDSM fetish, with her husband Marv being the victim. She doesn't seem to think that there's anything more to marriage besides cooking and cleaning, along with the "dirty, slimy things that two people do when they really love each other". Just like everyone else in town, she didn't believe that Steve actually had amnesia. Previous Life It was revealed that the town of Harvest is just a virtual reality and nothing was real, meaning that Mom is nothing more than just a virtual character as well, and not really Steve's mother. It was never revealed what her real name is, assuming she actually had one. Quotes * "What a thing to say to your mother. Was that an invitation, now that your father is out of action?" * "Okay, wisenheimer! Even if he IS a child molester, a kidnapper, and an attempted murderer, that's no reflection on what kind of father-in-law he'll be. I just can't wait for the wedding. . . Can you?" * "You can't know what I'm talking about, and that's best. When the time comes to make a baby with Stephanie, you'll have to make your peace with the fact that when a farmer plants his seed, he can't help but get some nasty dirt on his hoe." * "Of course you don't. . . Until you need your socks washed." * "Don't forget to put the papers out for Jimmy! You know how he gets!" * "Harvest is a town unlike any you've ever known." * "The Hall of the Order of the Harvest Moon, Steve. It's JUST the finest place in Harvest. . . And the most exclusive." Trivia * Mom is portrayed by Mary Allen, who also portrays Mrs Pottsdam and the Generic PTA moms at the Bake Sale. * Mom has two distinct game overs: ** If the player enters Marv's room at night, Mom will shoot Steve in the head, killing him and resulting in a game over. ** If the player attacks Mom, she will fall over and spill cookie mix everywhere. If the player leaves the kitchen afterwards, Sheriff Dwayne will take Steve away and have him executed via electrocution, resulting in a game over. * If the player says 'fuck' in the type command, Mom responds to it by asking if Steve wanted to have sex with her. If he accepts, she will turn him down by saying she's too busy. If the player says they didn't mean it that way, she will get angry with them. Gallery Momandsteve.jpg| Mom and Steve. Mombdsm.jpg| Mom noticing Steve while acting out her BDSM fantasies. Momwithgun.jpg| Mom shooting Steve after catching him in Marv's room. Category:Characters Category:Townspeople